A Demon King At UA
by AloneInAChair
Summary: A love-obsessed high-specs HIKINEET got his ass dropped into My Hero Academia. His goal has not change. He will find his prince charming and true love, no matter how many villains he has to obliterate on the way. WARNING: slow burn. slash, yaoi, m/m. slightly unstable OC. OP!OC. Romance far in between. omc x Kirishima. some x-over.
1. Chapter 1

Ah...love. The most magical thing the world and yet i can't quite grasp even with all my power.

Depressing thoughts like this appear in my mind as i'm falling to my death from a 50 floored skyscraper.

How did i get here? Well that's a depressing story that starts out like one of those wuxia novel where the protagonist was born blessed by the heavens and all that shit.

My starting IQ was at 500 and no matter what, i still could not figure out how so much intelligence was crammed into infantile head. Now you might think this is like a super awesome startline, but then...BOOM, parents are dead.

I know right? Shocking… Apparently they died of a gas explosion or something, but i did not care since i was shipped to a orphanage and things went downhill from there.

The thing is, i was just a tinsy bit too special. Yeah, that's right. I'm special. Those other idiots who call me freak, abnormal, or monster are all haters and like my girl Taylor Swift, i'm just gonna shake it off.

Yes, my infantile mind was able to comprehend the wonder that was Taylor Swift. Moving on.

I was often isolated during my childhood and unlike most kids, i didn't really have a dream to focus on so day by day, i just keep on getting smarter and wiser as i devour all the books in the local library as well as surfing the internet.

Don't get me wrong, there were attempts of bullying on me, but well… since all i've been learning from the books and the web was how to live successfully, which include how to eat healthy(bleh! Why, just why do you need vegetables!?) as well as having a strong body and know how to use it(six-pack here i come! Schwarzenegger got nothing on me!). Let's just say those attempts were met with violent retribution and no one ever try to bully me again.

Now where was i...ah, yes. My dream. It all started when i was four, just finishing junior high school and proving just how smarter i was from the peons. I was browsing through the science book section of the library and see if i missed anything when i came across a fairy tale book.

Now i have no idea how i have not come across fairy tales in those 4 years of my life, but since i tend to gravitate towards the more sciency section of the library, i guess it could be possible.

Back to the fairy tale book. I had discovered "Beauty and The Beast" and i thought hey, why not, i got nothing to do anyway…. It was a gateway drug. I was hooked on the idea of true love and since then i would scour for more "true love" type of story. The fact that sometime i would imagine that i was the "princess" in those stories was a huge indicator of what my sexual preference was.

I wanted someone, a prince charming, to save me from my loveless hell of a life, but unlike those less capable bitches in those classic fairy tale(i blame patriarchy), i was a man, and should need be, i will be the one to save my prince charming myself, like Fiona from Shrek.

From then on it was a whirlwind of trying to make myself the "perfect" man so that when i find my true love, he will love me even more. Though i might have gone overboard and become one of those legendary high specs broken character.

At age 27, i was 6'4 of pure muscle. I wasn't exactly a pretty boy but i was handsome in a manly way, with a full, but trimmed beard and a menacing stare. I had become super rich through pure investments alone and since only good guys get happy endings, i donate money i did not need for charities all over and even had a Sherlock Holmes type of arrangement with the police where i would solve cases for them. I even do some FBI or CIA cases once in while. The things 500 IQ can do for you, man…

Since i did not know what my true love would be like, since love is unpredictable and all that, i tried and mastered a multitude of skills and knowledge spanning multiple genres so that i would have something in common with my true love. Though me being a total otaku was just being myself and me getting black belts from multiple different martial arts was me being a closet battle maniac….yeah it was a surprise for me too.

However, out of all that i have achieved, the Magnum Opus of my life's accomplishments was...being the ultimate hikiNEET.

That's right. I almost never have to leave home besides for some martial arts meet and i even have an indoor gym to keep fit so all day, i can just basked in the glory that was otaku culture. And gay porn. Can't forget that.

But then i came to a realization…..i can' meet the love of my life cooped up in my penthouse!

I came to another realization that my social skills was almost nonexistent. I could probably fake it with the amount of psychology books in my head and my psychology degree, but i need practice.

And so i brave myself and go socializing….and went to a business gala. Go big or go home i say!

I usually get a bunch of invitations for galas like these due to my successful business, but i had always declined...until now.

This led to me standing in the corner, in a suit that barely fit around my muscles, pretending that the wineglass that i'm not drinking, since alcohol is evil, is reaaaally interesting.

No one was approaching me and i wasn't brave enough to approach others. My scowl and stare was probably not helping. I did say i look menacing didn't i? My hair was wild and swept back like a mane and combining it with my face….now that i think about it if i dyed my hair red and was a couple shades darker….holy shit! I look like freaking Ganondorf!

Not that i'm complaining since he's hot, but….i'm not exactly friendly looking and i'm pretty sure i'm projecting a "piss off, fuckers!" aura(a remnant from my bullying days).

Crap! Well at least if someone does approach me, at least he would have guts. I like that in a guy. Now back to ogling all the hot guys in the room. Oh! That guy has an ass that goes for daysss-

*CRASH!* and suddenly the door burst open and a bunch of masked men with guns come in, ordering everyone to have their hands in the air….

Seriously!? On my first day of socializing, too. What kind of shit luck do i have? Oh whatever. Since i'm a good guy, i decided to take all of them down.

I hid all of my presence and quickly get behind the leader, knock him out, take his gun, and fire at all the others holding guns. I didn't kill them of course, i aimed for their shoulders and arms holding the guns.

This all happened within 3 seconds…

I keep my aim on all the masked guy as i call in the police. Everything was going great, those idiots were getting cuffed by the police. The guests were safe and they seem a bit more friendly and was about to approach me. There were some ladies eyeing me too, but meh.

I was being questioned by a hot cop about what happened by the full view glass windows overlooking the city. I would have tried flirting if i wasn't such a noob so i went at it professionally. It's kind of cute that they are trying to scold me for doing a good job, but i went along with it.

Suddenly, i sense movement on the side and when i turn, i saw one of those masked guy charging at me. It was too late to try and side-step it so i braced for impact.

I didn't know he was gonna tackled me so hard, but then again the guy had a body of a linebacker. I thought for sure that the glass could handle it but noooo, the guy had to tackle me hard enough to go straight through the glass and had me falling to my death.

Honestly i blamed the cheap architecture firm that made the building i was in. I mean come on! You're suppose to use bulletproof glass for venues like this, damn it!

If i survive this, i'm so going to sue the building's owner and that damn architecture-*SPLAT!*

"...And that's how i learned that it's important to know how to fly if i'm ever going to be at such high altitude. And here we are" i said as if it explained everything.

"**WAIT WAIT WAIT, YOUNG MAN! YOU SKIPPED A WHOLE SECTION OF YOUR LIFE IN THAT EXPLANATION."** said All Might, exasperated by my speech. "**AND THAT WASN'T ABOUT WHAT I ASKED AT ALL! I WANTED TO KNOW WHY A YOUNG 5 YEAR OLD SUCH AS YOURSELF BEEN DOING AT A CRIME SYNDICATE HIDEOUT, BEATING THE LIFE OUT OF THOSE GANGSTERS."**

"Couldn't you tell from context?" i said, like it's obvious. "I somehow got my hot-ass self to reincarnate in a supposedly fictional world and making the best of it, i try to prevent crime in my downtime."

I paused before smirking triumphantly. "Besides, it's kind of therapeutic curb stomping crime whenever i see it since i did get blindsided by a villain in my past life. Plus, i'm trying to be a good samaritan since only good guys get happy endings. Didn't i say this in my explanation?"

"**WELL, YES. BUT WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME ALL THIS? YOU EVEN LURED ME TO THIS ABANDONED WAREHOUSE JUST SO WE COULD TALK. AND I'M PLENTY SURE THAT YOU DID SOMETHING TO THE BUILDING WITH YOUR QUIRK, TOO….WAIT A SECOND, DID YOU JUST SAID WE'RE FICTIONAL!?"**

"Not anymore you're not. The fact that i'm here validates the multiverse theory and that a man's fantasy is another man's reality." i said, momentarily geeking out at the possibilities. "Anywho, i'm telling you this because you're trustworthy, being the symbol of peace and all that. You know how to keep your trap shut and i need your help in changing the plot."

"**YOUNG MAN, WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS TRYING TO PLAY GOD. YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE THINGS JUST BECAUSE-"**

"Mr. Yagi." a cold voice wash over the interior of the warehouse, freezing All Might before he could continue.

The menacing aura from the boy in front of him honestly terrifies him. It was as if he was being stared down by a demon king. The only thing that come close that All Might could think of was Gran Torino and All For One.

"Do not assume i'm playing God. i don't have neurons to spare for such foolishness." i said in an eerily even voice. "You should be grateful that i'm even trying to save your ass instead of staying put and watch as everything play out. That's right. Your ass is in deep shit. In approximately 4 years you are gonna get gutted in the most epic of fashion from today to sunday by All For One, effectively cutting your career short and making you realize that you don't have a successor to fall back on."

At this point, All Might was breaking out in cold sweat. If what he is saying is true, then he need to find a successor quick. And that fight with All For One….he had been trying to get a read on where he was after hearing that he was back in Japan.

"Sure, your choice of successor was spot on. I'll give you that much. But the time you picked him did not gave him enough time to ready a vessel worthy of One For All in its entirety. Not to mention your horrid skills at teaching him at handling all that power led him to suffer grievous injuries so much that Gran Torino had to intervene before you let the poor boy wreck himself."

He was that bad!? To the point that THAT person had to come in….SHIT!

"So….feel like listening now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, i went over how my last life went. Now let's talk about my current life.

After i went *SPLAT!* with pieces of me here and there on the pavement. I wait and see what my next great adventure was gonna be like. Will it be like a dreamless sleep or am i gonna get sent straight to purgatory?

I'm not delusional. No matter how much good karma i got going for me, there's no way the peeps up top was not going to wipe me clean especially with all the dirty thoughts i have.

But nope. That did not happen. I was still me. Alone. In a dark place…. Motherfucker! Just where the fuck am i!?

Oh well. Might as well meditate and reflect on my life. It's not like i got something better to do.

I did just that for 3 months straight and i notice somethings. Somehow, i am getting smarter. My already high 500 IQ is getting an upgrade.

How? Well there was this energy that i keep producing that keeps boosting my brain. There was another type of energy that i produce that kept boosting my body, enough that i could move and realize i'm in some mucus environment in a small enclosed space. Then there was that heartbeat that i keep hearing that was not my own and then-

ALL FOR FUCKS SAKE I'M A FUCKING FETUS!

Damn! So reincarnation was a thing. But how the fuck did i retain my memory. On another note, how am i thinking so coherently when my brain is not developed yet. I'm high-spec but not _that _high-spec.

Conclusion: my soul. I must be thinking with my soul right now and the brain is only there as a booster, like an extra hard drive. This just put so many things into perspective. I mean the possibilities-

Focus! I'll think about the metaphysical implications this situation implies later.

Now. I have reincarnated. I'm in some lady's womb….gross. I don't even remember this in my first life and now i have to know the whole ordeal, in Every. Gory. Detail.(eidetic memory dammit!).

Maybe this is some sort of purgatory. Since i'm gay, i don't want to be anywhere near a vagina and now i'm inside of one. Literally. I'll think about this cosmic joke of a life later…

Anyhow, i'm pretty sure i'm not on vanilla Earth anymore if the energy thing is any indication. Unless this is way into the future and mutants are a thing, like X-Men. I'll shelve that idea for now.

The energy thing, though. The one that boost my brain seems so bright and pure, like light or something. It made me hyper aware of my own body, enough to know that i'm still a boy in this world(THANK GOD!). The strangest thing is that i feel TRUTH whenever i examine the energy, like i can trust it to reveal the truth...or even disintegrate anything in my way.

Yeah, that last one was weird, but it was what i felt, and it seems that the energy is congregating on my still developing right-eye. Maybe it's trying to upgrade that eye along with what's it's doing to my brain. I'll call it my LIGHT for now.

The other energy i produce is just the opposite. Dark, gloomy, beguiling. As if anyone besides me will be completely fooled by it. If anything it's like the Mist Dying Flames from KHR, but with black and red and a whole sleuth of negativity. Not to mention it's definitely trying to do something to my left eye.

Something alarming is that i'm not just producing this DARKNESS, i'm also absorbing it from all around me. As if dark spaces connect to a dark dimension i can draw strength from. Anyway, i'm somehow absorbing this by the butt-load automatically and it seems to be changing my body a lot more than i thought it would.

Example? I got a tail. And i'm pretty sure there are 2 stumps on my forehead that are gonna get a lot sharper in the future. Yeah….i'm a real demon now i think.

Nope. Not gonna think about it. That's a problem for future me. I'm just gonna play with these two energy until i'm out of here.

Then at 5 months, a miracle happen. I CAN SEE!

More specifically, my right eye can see right through my shut eyelids and into the world outside. Clairvoyance for the win baby! My LIGHT is becoming my favourite energy of the two right now.

Anyway, since i've been hearing japanese from inside the womb, i know that i'm in japan, or some japanese anime that is actually a world of its own.

I slowly try to see the outside world, hoping to the gods that it's not Naruto that i'm in, cuz child soldiers man! But the fact that i got 2 different doujutsu, the future looked bleak until i saw high rise buildings outside.

I look around, and notice that i got omni vision. Sweet! And no weak spot like what the Byakugan has. I notice that mom and i are on the streets in a pretty normal city. The technology look quite advance, too.

Then i start noticing the people walking on the street. There were a multitude of weird looking people. Some look even alien or nonhuman.

Already, this is pinpointing to what world i've reincarnate. I looked for more clues until….

BAM! An All Might poster in one of the shops my mom past by….Yep! I'm in My Hero Academia.

I always regretted not finishing that series, but well, at least now i get to live it. Thank god of all the superhero series, i got this one. No offense, but Marvel would have been a bitch to live in, even with all the big, hot and hunky superheroes that are possibly available playing for my team. Colossus man, Colossus.

Missed opportunities...anyhow, i got to plan ahead!

I got 2 quirks with multiple abilities for each of them. Definitely will have to lay low for a while unless i want All For One on my ass. My quirks developed in the womb too and my appearance… now i kinda look like Hellboy but with red scales, which would be hard to hide if not for my DARKNESS' ability to make perfect illusion.

As in so perfect that only someone with an instinct based quirk would even be able to tell that something is wrong, though they still can't see through it though.

How do i know this already when i'm only 5 months along? My LIGHT's ability to see the truth is the real deal, it seems. I'm able to analyze almost anything and my upgraded IQ only helps even more.

So far, what i gleaned from my quirks were:

LIGHT: being able to analyze anything and see the truth or even make people say the truth, superior healing capabilities but very specific and must have medical knowledge to use, which i do have, using light itself to disintegrate anything(Lasers baby!) or simply make visual effects, solidifying light into weapons(Lightsaber! The Force is with me!), and finally covering and partially become light for increased speed and perception. Not to mention the mind of a quantum computer on steroids as well as mental defences up to DEFCON 1.

DARKNESS: perfect illusion, manipulation of all senses on self(vegetables can taste like orange chicken now!) and others, shadow travel, partial spatial manipulation when DARKNESS enclose a space(it was trippy making the womb as big as a bedroom…), shadow storage(Hammerspace on demand), null existence(Perfect Plan from HunterXHunter), corrosion surprisingly enough, and finally nightmare/fear/negativity inducement.

…..Yeah i'm OP as hell. Guess my specialness(*cough*Abnormality*cough*) followed me into this life and translated into this.

I ain't complaining. This gives my survivability a significant boost. Now all i have to do is practice and wait until i can go into the light at the end of the tunnel(pun intended….and ew).

I could actually speed up my growth with LIGHT and get it over with, but that would take too much resource from mom and well… she's not well off.

With visual confirmation combined with shaky audio(damn undeveloped ears and the wall of flesh that snuffed most sounds), i was able to determined that i was in a single mother, who used to be a prostitute but now hoping to do better now that she is pregnant. The father, or rather my sperm donor, is not around however, so my mom had to get a job in a cafe while still pregnant with me.

Apparently she can make a mean cup of coffee from what i could hear. Even so, she can only make little money, not enough to do a food binging marathon if i went ahead and accelerate my growth.

So yeah…. Waiting … this is gonna be so boring….

…

*Skipped 4 months*

I take it back! Let it be boring!

Currently the cafe is in a hostage situation… and my mother is going into labor… like right NOW!

I blame the horns. And the tail. They were totally what made the water broke along with this stressful situation. Like seriously, what is with my shit luck? Or is it my mom's? Ah whatever, no time for that, my mom might die and i won't we able to do anything.

Light manipulation? Lasers in the womb is a no go.

Illusion? Only on myself for now, AOE illusion currently unachievable while still in the womb.

Healing? Yes! But instant death injuries equals game over.

Come on heroes! Now is the time to strut your stuff! What the hell are you waiting for!?

Shit! One of the villains got a pressure changing ability within a radius. My body is actually very durable for a baby so i would survive under high pressure but mom would burst like a watermelon.

I was worrying about what to do when suddenly, All Might appeared along with his cheesy "**I AM HERE!" **liner.

Basically put, he beat the villain to a pulp in seconds, but while ensuring the hostages were alright, the villain gave a parting shot at my mother.

Immediately realizing what was coming, i raised her healing up to Wolverine level, but it wasn't enough. Unlike Wolverine, she did not have an adamantium skull and her head exploded into unsalvageable pieces.

….THAT'S IT! LASER IN THE WOMB IS A GO!

But before i could do that, All Might beat me to the punch. Literally. I stored my rage for now.

What happened next was a whirlwind of events. All Might discover i'm still alive in the womb still. Having an emergency C-section for my birth right there and then. Getting shipped to the hospital for checking and then to the orphanage, round 2.

Things basically went the same as my old life, but with quirk training and everybody thinking that i look like a normal human. Man, my illusion is like scary good, even the doctors don't have a clue.

Bullies were rampant again in my life but i dealt with them differently this time. Like this one time this dickhead tried to pull my hair and mock me just because he's dumber compared to me but before he could do that, i put him in an illusion that the ground he was standing on was actually tentacles that would hold him in place as it slithers up his-

"**STOP! PLEASE, YOUNG MAN. WHEN I SAID I WOULD HEAR YOU OUT I DID NOT THINK I WOULD BE HEARING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" **said All Might, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You're the one who wanted to know about that part of my life. Make up your mind already… Wait, which part are you talking about? The one where i owe you a solid for coming to the rescue or the tentacles part?" i asked, seriously.

"**BOTH? AND… YOU DON'T 'OWE ME A SOLID' AS YOU SAY. I FAILED TO SAVED YOUR MOTHER, AND YOU END GROWING UP ALONE. AGAIN EVEN." **said a dejected All Might. He was reminiscing that incident in detail. It was one of the incidents on All Might's very short list of failures, but it reminded him not to get cocky while on the job as accidents do happen.

"It's alright. I never got to know her so her lost did not hurt all that much, though it would have been nice to know what growing up with someone who looks after me would be like. Don't worry though, the orphanage is nice enough and i'm used to being alone. It was an accident anyway." i paused, then smiled mysteriously.

"... then again, like an old tortoise once said, there are no accidents. Maybe it was just meant to be. My beginnings may be destined to be rough in every life, but i'm willing to put in the work to make my future shine like nothing before. What's that saying of yours? Ah, yes. PLUS ULTRA! Nothing will stand in my way to getting true love, hardships or otherwise."

All Might stood still as he processed what he had just heard. Such willpower and determination is almost unheard of. All Might only has one thing to say right now.

"**YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE SO COOL RIGHT. YOU WILL DEFINITELY MAKE YOUR DREAM COME TRUE AND I HAVE NO DOUBTS THAT YOU WOULD MAKE A GREAT HERO"**

"Heh. Thanks. Anyway will you hear me out now?"

"**OF COURSE, YOUNG MAN. THOUGH, I HAVE TO ASK…. WERE YOU SERIOUS ABOUT THE TENTACLEs?" **Asked All Might in trepidation.

"What? No! Of course not. Like hell I would give sexual content to a 5 year old."

"**OH THANK GOD, I THOUGHT THAT—"**

"I made him have a vivid dream where he got eaten alive by human mouth openings from the ground….he never looked at mouths the same way ever again. Heheheheheh." Oh that was a good day. Inspiration just struck out of nowhere.

As All Might watches me smirking and giggling about my exploit. He thought that he might have to rethink about his hero comment.

….….

As there was no need for the cloak and dagger, we took our conversation back to All Might, or rather Toshinori Yagi's apartment in Tokyo.

So that there was no questioning, I hanged onto Mr. Yagi's back and stayed invisible and silent on the way there.

All Might had gotten out of his muscle and assumed the identity of Toshinori Yagi and unlike in the anime, where he would look like a skeleton with skin, he now looks like a less-muscular shaggy-haired Thor.

Once inside, I spy-proof his whole apartment and then took off a layer of my illusion, watching as Mr. Yagi comes to a startling realization.

"Why have I not asked for your name yet, young man?" Asked Toshinori, confused by his actions. Usually he would ask a person's name at first meeting, but even after talking for so long with this boy, his name never even came up. How?

"Teheh. You don't have to overthink it too much. I simply took off my Passerby Perception Illusion. You wouldn't ask for passing people's name would you? It's the same thing. It was just a precaution though, in case you didn't want to help. Me and our conversation would have faded into your subconscious and you would have forget that this ever happened." i said, smirking at my implication. It's never bad to be cautious.

"Scary…." the ability to control people like that….Toshinori was glad that at least the boy was on the good side, albeit slightly unstable.

"Oi, you're overthinking things again. I can tell. It's not complete mind control. That illusion only suggest to people that i'm a nobody, an extra, or a passerby. You would not believe how people can completely forget something or someone once they deem them unimportant." i said, marveling at the simplicity of the normal human mind.

"Right." said Toshinori, straightening himself. "Well then let's have a formal introduction, shall we? My name is Toshinori Yagi, Hero name: All Might. What is your name, young man?"

"My name is….Torao Akakuma. Pleasure to be formally introduced." i said, grinning menacingly. "I hope our cooperation will be long and harmonious."

"The same." said Toshinori, gesturing the sofa for a seat. "So, Akakuma-shounen, what is it that you have in plan."

"Well, i'm going to continue training myself and lay low until i can go to UA the same time as Canon in 9 years. I already _discreetly_ got myself tested for elementary and secondary schooling so i have plenty of time to train…" i paused, thinking of all the tortur- i mean training i will have to put myself through, before continuing.

"You on the other hand, will have to get your ass in gear and ready yourself for All For One. Friendly advice, just kill the guy. He's too much of a liability to let go alive.(plus he could get in the way of my happy ending)"

Toshinori was sure there was an extra reason Akakuma was omitting, but still. "No can do Akakuma-shounen. A hero don't kill, no matter what."

"A Hero sacrifices, Yagi-san. For the good of the people, they must be willing to lay down their morals and do the right thing, even if they have to stain themselves." I said in a cold voice. "Villains by circumstances do have a chance at reform and therefore your 'no killing' policy do hold merit. However, do you honestly think that All For One would reform? Hell Naw. Better off killing him than waste tax money keeping him on life support."

Toshinori was silenced. On hindsight, what Akakuma-shounen said makes sense in a way, but…. "I…. will think about it."

Sigh. Still too heroic i see. "Oh well, at least i tried. Besides that, you need to do something else that's equally important… you must get your hands on one Izuku Midoriya and train him to be your successor. You must do your best and turn him into a six-pack twink- I mean the next Symbol of Peace!"

Toshinori sweatdropped at the slip up. He wonders if Akakuma-shounen got his priorities straighten out. "... I'll take your word for it. I'll still need to check this boy out for myself to see if he is worthy."

"Oh yeah. Go right ahead. He should still be in Musutafu with his mom, i think. He looks like a muttering mess of a broccoli so you can't miss him. It should have a year now that he got the 'i'm quirkless' news and have his dreams shatter like cheap glass by his supposed 'best friend' and his mother, accidentally."

"Very well then. But should he be worthy, what should i teach him?" Toshinori have been doubting his teaching skills for a while after talking to Akakuma-shounen.

"Sorry to say, but besides bodybuilding, you suck at teaching. Just build the kid's body up to snuff and hand him over to Gran Torino and you'll be golden. If you really want to personally teach him then well….you'll need a lot of teaching advice. At the very least, could you get him out of that nervous wreck of a shell? I wouldn't like talking to a bumbling mess when we go to UA together."

"Yes, when you go to UA with…" Toshinori paused and notice something about Akakuma-shounen. "I'm sorry, but why did i call you 5 years old? You obviously look about 10 at least. You can't possibly wait 9 years just to go to high school."

"Oh no, i really am 5. I'm just really big for my age, so much that i had to put an illusion on myself to make people get the feeling that i am 5 instead of going off of what i look like." i wave my hand, chucking off that notion. I've noticed that my growth seems to be exaggerated somehow, but in this world where 7 feet is actually a normal height, it's not really surprising that i'm going to be bigger than before.

No, i did not use LIGHT to accelerate my growth. This is all natural and if i calculated correctly, i should be at least 7 feet tall when i'm done growing.

"I see. Then, Akakuma-shounen, may i ask to see your real appearance?"

"Oh my~. To ask and see what i look like underneath when we had just met. So forward~. So bold~." I couldn't help myself, it was right there.

Toshinori stood up, all flustered. "Th-that's not what i was asking! I was just-"

"Heheh. I'm only teasing, Yagi-san. I'll let you see."

And just like that, Akakuma-shounen's appearance fade away in black reddish mist. Before, he look like a very bulky young man of 5 ft, with a wild black swept-back mane for hair, intimidating golden eyes, and strong facial features with hard edges.

Now though, he still looked the same except, there were dragon-like horns jutting out of the sides of his forehead and curving to the back.

His skin was replaced with pale red scales that were so small that you would not be able to tell they were scales if not for the ripple effect they have under light.

Then there was the reptilian tail about as thick as a baseball bat swaying back and forth behind him and finally, his eyes were still golden, but the schela had faded into black, just like Toshinori's eyes.

Overall, Akakuma-shounen looks a lot more intimidating now. It wouldn't be wrong to say he looks like a short Demon King, especially with all the regal yet intimidating air that he seems to oozes, though the short part won't be true for long.

Suddenly, an idea came over Toshinori.

"Akakuma-shounen, i have a proposition for you."

"What? You're not even gonna comment on what i look like? You're no fun…" i teased, usually people would make some rude comments and then i would fight back with something snarky.

His proposition, though. It was definitely a curveball for me.

"I would like to adopt you, Akakuma-shounen."

"...Number 1 Hero say WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: if you have not notice, i'm a total noob at this. update will be irregular since i write whenever inspiration struck. This is a practice fic, by the way, to build up experience for when i'm making fic about my favorite series. By the way, this fic also qualify as DRAMA and HUMOR.**

**All Might's POV**

Akakuma-shounen seems really surprise at my proposal if his losing composure is anything to go by.

Can't blame him though. This is a surprise to me as well, but at the moment, it just felt right.

"WHY would you even consider that?" Akakuma asked, incredulous at the situation. "We've only met like 3 hours ago and you wanna adopt _me_!? What the fuck!? You should know by now that i'm, like, a case of psychosis ready to explode and i'm pretty sure that i'm kinda insane….and proud of it."

"It matters not. All i see is a young lonely boy who was never loved and cared for, only having himself to rely on, but no more! You don't have to live your life alone anymore."

Akakuma-shounen scoff at that. "Oh please, you're just going off the logic that since you failed to save my mom and cutting off my chance of having a family, you should be the one responsible for me and all that shit. I don't need a pity adoption."

"That's not it at all Akakuma-shounen. It is my duty as a Hero to save those who are suffering and before me, i see someone who has suffered more than he lets on. You don't have to worry anymore. You don't have to suffer alone anymore. Why? **FOR I AM HERE!" **i transformed for that last bit.

For a moment, Akakuma-shounen look almost hopeful, but then turns back to that sassy sarcastic mask again. "If only that was a love confession, then everything would have been perfect…."

"...WHAT!?" i began sputtering like a teen. Why must Akakuma-shounen keep saying such inappropriate things!?

"Hahahaha. I'm only joking, though not really...you know those lines could be used for a drama, right?" Akakuma-shounen lifts an eyebrow. "Don't worry though, i ain't coming onto ya. After all….i'm an All Might X Endeavor 4ever shipper!"

"EEEEHHHHHHHHH!?" That's what he thinks of me? Me and Endeavor? I mean sure, Todoroki-san has a wonderful physique due to his Hero work though he just seems so wound up that i want to help him somehow-WAIT! I should not be thinking about this!

"Besides….lusting after my guardian makes me sound like i have a daddy complex." Akakuma-shounen was smirking. Urgh, such a infuriating personality. I see getting teased a lot in the future and-

"Wait...did you just say-so you accept?"

"I don't see why not if you're okay with it. It would be easier to operate under someone trustworthy. Plus" suddenly, the room seem colder as Akakuma-shounen release a dangerous aura along with a malicious smile that made me sweat a little. "I need someone to keep me on my toes. Don't wanna get rusty because there's no one to spar with, you see. But with you, it should prove as a fun challenge and it would serve as your training as well since there's a few moves i wanna teach you."

I could only grin at his declaration "Very well Akakuma-shounen. Challenge accepted. Ha ha, don't think i will be going easy on you my boy."

Akakuma-shounen smirk even more. "I would not expect anything less. Now, let's continue with our talk. I would actually want to clue in a certain mouse/bear/dog hybrid for my plans to work."

"Principal Nezu? I can certainly see why….though i dread to see the plans you make together"

"It will be glorious i assure you." still smirking that ominous grin, Akakuma-shounen does not instill me with confidence, but i'll leave it to him for now.

"Well then, there's only one thing to do now….let's get to adopting you shall we?"

…...

**Torao's POV **

The adoption process was quick and easy, especially when they make no fuss about someone they don't even remember, but was technically there all along.

Now, i'm officially Torao Akakuma-Yagi….it's still a bit surreal that All Might out of all people would adopt me and that i actually have someone within my living space(i had illusion the hell out of the orphanage residents for my own room).

It will take getting used to for sure….i've been so alone for most of my first and second life that interacting with the same person on a daily basis still feels weird. The only reason i still sound remotely fluent is because i calculated the best sentences to say, though some other stuff tends to leak out.

Back to the adoption, it only took a day, which is way too fast in my opinion so Yagi-san must have pull some strings and call in some favors.

It was later that day that i told him about the side effects of my quirks. Boy, that conversation was interesting.

"What do mean side effects?"

"What? You think that all this power comes without a price tag? Don't kid yourself fool."

"Well then, what is it?" Toshinori asked in trepidation.

My face turn serious as i face him. "It's…..daily mood swings."

"...Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh?' with me. At least give me a legitimate response, ya ass!"

"What? So is it like a personality change or-"

"Fool! I already said it's a mood change, though a bit more extreme. You know about days where you just feel sad for no reason? It's like that, only i change my mood on a daily basis. Fuck if i know why my mood is abrasive today, but it is so deal with it, ya fucker."

"Urgh. It's true that insults has been coming out of your mouth like a stream today….wait was that why you were so perverted yesterday?"

"Yup. i started out that day feeling sassy, but then switch to pervy halfway through. It happens sometimes."

Yagi-san starts sputtering for a while before letting me explain.

Since my quirks are two opposites, there's bound to be some consequences or effects like Todoroki-kun's hair and eyes with split colors.

For me it's more of a mental thing since my quirks got mental aspects to them. True Bright(Yagi-san insisted i rename my quirks to sound cooler) is all about the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, even compelling others to be honest before me, which is the opposites of Black Lie, which is all about deceptions and lies.

Such opposite mental concepts really did a number on me. I was already slightly unstable before but this seals it. I was able to balance the 2 quirks and find middle ground easily enough, since i'm just that awesome apparently, but it ain't perfect.

For the most part, i'm still filled with negative emotions, which empowers Black Lie more than True Bright. Therein lies the imbalance and thus my fluctuating mood.

It's not so bad since it doesn't change my personality, just change how i responds to things, like when i'm saying no when in a polite mood, i would say "i regretfully decline" instead of "Fuck off!" when i'm abrasive.

Yagi-san's reaction to the revelation was mixed, but it was mostly just pity as expected. I told him not to worry since i'm sure that finding true love will make me stable again…..well as stable as i could be.

Anyhow, Yagi-san managed to snagged an appointment with Nezu in a week so in the meantime….a hardcore training montage!

After getting reborn in this fantasy world, i began to validate some of my suspicions….if this world is real, what of the others….and what of the techniques from those other world.

My Hero Academia is great and all, but it's less about techniques and more about quirk usage and strategy.

I need something other than quirks to give me an edge in this world!

Martial arts was a good start and the one that's superhuman enough for this society was none other than…..the Rokushiki from One Piece.

As a hardcore otaku, i know the ins and out of the techniques and i even tried it back in my first life….but i was only partially successful since humans in that world is limited….but not here.

Here where the motto is PLUS ULTRA, to go beyond and be superhuman, such techniques, especially the Rokushiki, is completely viable.

Thanks to Black Lie's boost to my body, i can already perform all 6 of them perfectly though i'm still figuring out the secrets to Rokuougan….but that's neither here nor there.

In any case, i'm teaching Yagi-san how to do all 6 with already some success. In the manga and anime, the guy was a bruiser….and was about as subtle as a heavy metal band.

The Rokushiki should give Yagi-san the finesse he's being poorly missing and man does he learn fast. Instinctive types like him learns things so easily with just a few instructions and demonstrations that it's been a pleasure teaching him.

Now when All For One fights him, he'll be in a pleasant surprise, heheheheh.

It'll be up to Yagi-san to figure out variations of Rokushiki to make his own style from now on. Besides that, since i now have a perfect punching bag-i mean testing dummy to test my combat against, i've been making a lot of progress.

Not to mention we can rough each other up as many times as we want and i can just heal us up just to do it all over again.

Of course, we couldn't do that too often since Yagi-san still needs to be All Might and go heroing, but we made time.

Oh, right! I've recently moved in with Yagi-san.

My room was a little small but….it's nothing Black Lie can't change and then some. I made it into a mini otaku paradise once more with computers and screens up to a dozen in the corner of the room.

The room itself….well i took some inspiration from Steven Universe and made it look a bit like Rose Quartz's room, pink clouds and all, though the sky changes like outside.

Seeing Yagi-san's reaction was funny as hell, he was bugged-eye and everything, screaming dramatically "WHAT THE SHIT!?"

It took a bit for him to calm down before asking why i don't have any of his goods since i seem to have a lot of merchandise of different heros.

That was a stupid question since i got the genuine article within 20 feet of my living space so why should i stare at an action figure when i can stare at the real thing…..all that muscle….

*Cough*, ahem, anyway.

The rest of Yagi-san's apartment was….disappointing. The guy practically had no social life with the place devoid of anything extra beside the bare necessity.

Then again, i don't have a social life either but at least i have hobbies.

Oh, whatever, let's just hope that this meeting with Nezu pans out.

…

_Morning of the appointment…._

All Might was weaving through the numerous lasers flying his way with Soru. He Geppo up into the sky to dodge and change direction to charging straight at me.

I intercept in the middle with a True Bright enchanted flying kick and send him flying, but he recovered fast and send a SMASH! at me, in which i defend with a Photon Shield, but was still sent flying away, but not without sending All Might some Photon Missiles that detonated right at his face.

The fight goes on where we clash at each other with neither of us giving in. Flashes of light and explosions echoes throughout the forest as numerous lasers and missiles of light were fired and detonated against the Symbol of Peace, but to little avail as he dodge at the last minute, though he is affected if the burns and torn clothes are any indication.

Seeing that far range attacks were doing nothing, i close in for close quarter combat with True Bright's enchantment giving me a boost in speed and firepower. All Might respond eagerly and try to turn it into a slug fight with his many punches, but i kept him on his toes with my many kicks and knee strikes, thinking that using only my fists would be a waste and it's not wrong.

All Might was having a hard time responding to my well-timed strikes that were not punches, allowing me to get a bunch of hits in, but he's learning fast and was already defending some of my other unorthodox moves.

Just as i was about to unleash a close-range laser, he was getting ready for one of his SMASH! as if punching a laser was a good idea and then-

*RIIIIINNNNNG!*

Both of us cancel our moves and sigh a tired breath as the alarm go off, indicating that the spar was over.

"GG All Might. GG." I say in between breaths

"**I THINK YOU'RE SAYING GOOD SPAR, MY BOY." **said Yagi-san in his Muscle form, wiping a sweat as he continue in labored breathe. "**BUT YES. GG. WHEW! I HAVEN'T GOT THIS MUCH WORKOUT SINCE ENDEAVOR LAY IT ON ME IN OUR SPARS BACK WHEN I WAS JUST STARTING OUT."**

"Yeah, he did." i said in a lewd voice. "He must have given it to you so hard you couldn't walk straight, and i bet he did some fire-play that singed you just enough that he mark you as his and-"

"**STOP! STOP STOP STOOOOOP!" **said Yagi-san, pleading and embarrassed. "**PLEASE COME BACK TO REALITY, PLEASE!"**

"Eheheheh." i scratch the back of my head, feeling chastised. "Sorry. Being a battle nut and a perv sometimes make the two blend, especially after an adrenaline-filled battle that makes me think of sexy stuff, ya know?"

I shrugged before continuing. "Plus, i'm a grown-ass man stuck in the body of a child. Of course i'm sexually frustrated, just look at yourself dammit! And i can't even relieve myself, which totally sucks…."

"**UH, WOW. TO ADMIT BEING A PERVERT SO OPENLY…" **Yagi-san said, a bit stunned.

"Hmph, please." i put on a smug yet serious face. "Don't you know that there are 2 mainstream types of people? The closet pervert, who keeps their dirty thoughts to themselves, and the open pervert, who let their freak flag fly proudly and shamelessly, like an American, and that's what i am."

"**...UH, SURE. BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE JAPANES-"**

"My soul is American, so it counts!" i interrupted, feeling patriotic for some reason today.

"Right." Yagi-san said as he revert to his normal form and try to change the subject. "So what do you think of the spar?"

"You've made some great progress using Rokushiki, though you still tend to block when you could have dodge with Kami-e and for the whole fight you didn't use any of the Shigan or Rankyuku variants. Why?" i asked, a bit perplexed since he had plenty of opportunities.

"I'm still uncomfortable with those two since they are killing techniques. Heroes aren't suppose to kill."

"Jeez, are you still hung up on that?" i made an exasperated face. "They don't kill unless you really mean it, dude. Besides, you need to cover all your bases and your long range is nonexistent. That's why you have Rankuyku and even Flying Shigan. If you really want it to be less lethal then try a Kengan(fist bullet)."

"That….could actually work." Yagi-san said in contemplation.

"Yup. In theory, it won't be as penetrating, but it should be equivalent to getting hit by a super fast hammer from far away."

"Alright, i'll work on that next time" Yagi-san said as he put his fists on his hips. "Now, are you ready to meet principal Nezu?"

"Yeah. Let's clean up."

Just like that, i heal us up, went home, took a shower, and got some new digs for the meeting, just something casual. When both of us are ready, we head out towards UA.

It took a while, what with the distance, but we finally arrive, and let's just say….it's grand.

The manga and anime didn't do UA justice since it could not render in the aura of grandeur and competition i'm feeling right now just looking at the building.

We walk through the entrance, with my guest pass on of course, into the main building and through the winding halls before arriving at the office.

Before the door, we look at each other for a moment for confirmation before Yagi-san knocks on the door.

"Come in" a high pitch yet masculine voice sounded from the other side.

As we enter, we saw principal Nezu sitting in his small chair behind his organized table, with an unreadable face if not for me, who can tell he is cautious yet very curious.

"Welcome All Might, or rather Yagi-kun, and welcome to you as well little one. Yagi-kun has told me of you. As for me, well….you may ask if i'm a dog, a bear, or a mouse, but no, i'm Principal Nezu." he said enthusiastically.

"Heh." I held my palm to Yagi-san. "Pay up."

Yagi-san sighs then pull out a 2000 yen bill and hand it to me, looking put out while i look smug from winning.

Nezu look at the interaction with interest. "Oh my. Was there a bet going on?"

"Oh yeah. I bet you were going to do your signature introduction while Yagi-san bet that you would mix it up. Easy pickings i say." i said, still looking smug.

"Oh? And how would you know of my introduction? I can't say Yagi-kun would divulge such a thing to you…"

"Well, before we get to that, let me introduce myself." i said as i get into a welcoming pose that butlers tend to have, except i'm staring straight to Nezu's eyes with my menacing gaze. "I am Torao Akakuma-Yagi. Just your friendly neighborhood demon king. Pleasure to meet you, Principal Nezu."

"...Pleasure is all mine, Akakuma-Yagi-kun."

"Please, call me Torao. My last name now is simply too long."

"Of course, Torao-kun. Though i do have i question, what have you done to the room? I felt you did something when you stepped in but i can't fathom what?"

"Why i simply spy-proof your room, not that it's not secure, but extra insurances go a long way. Did your animal instinct tell you this?"

"Yes, along with the fact that i should fear you as a predator, but that is simply irrational." Nezu said, perplexed and irritated with himself.

"So your instinct can recognize my strength." i stated like fact. "This is worrying indeed. I must get around this defect to be able to call my illusion perfect."

"Is that your quirk then?"

"Part of it, yes. But for now, let's start from the beginning…." from then on i narrated my life story to Nezu though i skipped over some of the more raunchy stuff, not that there's much since i died a virgin, but still.

Nezu's expression didn't change during the entire story and by the end of it, he did not speak for a while, probably thinking, before opening his mouth.

"...That's...an interesting story you have there, Torao-kun. Though on another note, i think we should include Yagi-kun in our conversation from now on."

We look to the person mentioned and see an air of gloom and loneliness, hearing some muttering about "why am i even here?" and stuff like "i can't even say anything" and even "smart people are scary."

"Meh. He'll talk when he has something to contribute." i said, shrugging off Yagi-san's gloom. "Anyway, what do you say? Will you cooperate with me?"

"I would like to hear Yagi-kun's opinion actually." Nezu address to Yagi-san who snapped out of his funk and to attention.

"Y-yes." Yagi-san stammered, before turning back to normal. "Personally, i support the boy. He has suffered much and yet still has not strayed from the light and even has a conviction like no other. He'll make an excellent hero despite his eccentricity if i had any say in it.

Not only that, so far he only has the best intentions in raising up the new generations and is plenty powerful himself. He was sparring with me just this morning! And put on quite the fight if i may add. He's even teaching me a few moves i could use.

Overall, he's a good kid and I would love for nothing but for you to help him."

"...That means a lot coming from you Yagi-san." said Nezu, looking a bit surprise and then looking suspicious. "Did you get an illusion put onto you to say this?"

I was a little put out that he would accuse me of this, but it is a safe assumption.

"No, i have already confirmed that his quirk does not include mind control in the literal sense." Yagi-san said during my thinking.

"And in another sense?" Nezu inquired.

"Um, i'm like, right here." i interjected. "I can tell you about my quirk if you want. Basically, Black Lie can control the senses to see, hear, feel, taste, and smell whatever i want, and even change your perception on some things, though it's mostly a suggestion for that particular one."

"...Very well. I will trust you for now since you did reveal part of your powers. I imagine that i will have to find out the rest by myself?"

"Damn right. It would be any fun otherwise." i put on a cheeky smile. "As for my plans. It's to raise the standard of teaching heroes as well as the destruction of All For One and his faction. After that, i don't particularly care what happens next since i never finish the series. I will simply continue with my heroing and watch out for anything else that's wrong."

"And how will you achieve this?"

"Why going to UA of course. I'll have to wait 10 years, but i'm sure i can pass the time effectively since i tend to wander into crime scenes every time i go on a walk and i could always bring Yagi-san with me to help or call back-up."

"You do realize that vigilante is illegal yes?"

"I'm not an amateur. I know not to show myself and if needed, i can make it look like a self-defence situation. Seriously, your law books have soooo many loopholes that it's ridiculously easy to exploit."

Both Yagi-san and Nezu sweatdrop at this. Such a blatant admittance to manipulation of the law would do that to you. Though this does relieve Nezu as the boy seem to like to be honest instead of lying like his quirk suggested.

"Your plan. You plan on becoming an ordinary student at UA, correct?"

"Well yeah. What better way to protect them and guide them by mingling among the main cast?"

A thought occur to Nezu that this boy will never fit in a typical classroom situation as a student as he's simply too extraordinary, even in his past life.

Although….this does bring up an idea. "I have a suggestion for your plans, Torao-kun."


End file.
